


bird & butterfly

by Dett



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dett/pseuds/Dett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She betrayed you all and she stole your future</i>, she thinks furiously. Robin snakes a tentative hand onto hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bird & butterfly

It's very tentative, the kiss. Robin looks at Lucina in the eye as she kisses her and Lucina feels something furling, dark and red and heavy, in her chest, and she’s torn between gnawing at Robin’s lip and pulling away because of the apprehension gnawing at her insides.

 _She killed your father_ , Lucina thinks to herself.

 _She betrayed you all and she stole your future_ , she thinks furiously. Robin snakes a tentative hand onto hers.

Robin murmurs, “Lucina.” The syllables of her own name vibrated against her lips sends shivers down her spine, soft shudders down her limbs, a slow molten heat in the pit of her stomach.

Lucina thinks of the callouses on her hand, from lifting Falchion so many times against the Risen in the damned future from which she has come; of the first time she held that sword in her hands, the handle matted with her father's blood, the soft glint in Frederick's eyes as he got down on one knee and presented it to her, his mouth a hard, solemn line.

She thinks of Robin’s hand, resting atop hers, at the fell mark sitting dark on Robin’s tanned skin.

 _She is the destroyer,_ Lucina thinks to herself. She knows she must slay Robin, she knows that it's inevitable, that the Falchion hungers for fell blood and she must be the one to slake its thirst, it’s been her destiny since the day she was born into her wretched future. Since the woman entwined with her made--will make--the selfish decision that has doomed her and everyone that Lucina has ever known.

Robin’s eyes are still open, and Lucina’s eyes are still open, as well. The two of them are still staring at each other, the kiss sitting half-formed between them, their lips pressed together but not quite passionate yet, locked in a tentative embrace. It should be incredibly awkward but instead it feels like a very heated game of chess, Robin waiting for Lucina’s next strategic move.

 _Her eyes are golden_ , Lucina notices, like honey, like old coins, like the warm sun of this world--the world she comes from is cold and dark.

Fell blood or not, it's been so long since Lucina has felt the touch of skin on her skin--constant battle against Risen has made her body too tired for bedroom companionship more often than not--that she decides to close her eyes, tilt her head, and lean into it, a tired breath escaping her as she does.

For what it's worth, the kiss is delicious. It tastes like promises and sunshine.

(She’s still going to kill her later.)


End file.
